


衔尾蛇

by Divano_Messiah



Series: 有限域 [2]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 关于名字的发散思考。无差。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: 有限域 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916689
Kudos: 5





	衔尾蛇

**Author's Note:**

> 采用的是Max=Neil&Max=Maximilien的简称这个设定。

“麦克斯米利安，”我叫他，“做完这组训练之后跟我来。”

他满二十岁时我开始用他的全名称呼他，这叫法不算拗口，只是在日常交际中显得毫无必要。他的校友与导师都不会这样喊他，他的母亲也是如此。但凯特只是在头一次听到我用上这种称呼时多看了我一眼，并没有向那大男孩本人一样瞪着眼睛提出疑问。麦克斯年过十八时，凯特就站在他面前端详了他很久，又挥挥手打发他回去吃他嫌太甜的生日蛋糕。她在楼梯口边扭过头，认真地盯着我的眼睛。一位母亲在可能被触及底线时会比雌狮更加凶狠，我从她眼里看见了那样的征兆，但她很快眨了眨眼，叫那头狮子蹲踞下去收起了爪牙。“有时候我会想要干脆些把你赶出我们的生活。”她对我说，“如果我不是知道这一切早已被注定的话。”

我无法面对来自一位母亲的指责，我不确定这是因为我的确感到愧疚，还是我迄今都没能真正做好准备。打那以后我很少拜访他们的住所，我去学校、健身房、体育馆和其它任何地方见他，他约我去吃一些垃圾食品，事后我们一起在训练场里消耗掉这些多余的热量。他已经窥见过我的一部分工作，我的地位，我编织起来的网格，周六下午他在街边买速溶咖啡时见到了半小时以后的我，一天后我们在正确的时间以正确的方式碰上面时，他便津津有味地跟我讲起了这桩事。他每窥见一次我正在促成的事业，眼睛里那点儿年轻人特有的光亮就更明显几分。他问我什么时候能带他尝试一次，不需要太久，就那么短短几分钟，将一杯咖啡放凉，将两首新歌放完，桌上的沙漏倒过来又转过去，这么一小会儿就行。

然后我想，是了，就是这个时候。我得告诉他不止是一小会儿，不止是一次短暂的体验，不止是为了满足年轻人的好奇心。自此你会开始理解更为深层的内因，比如在学校门口与你擦肩而过的倒行的人，比如半年前的地铁事故中死于冻伤的无名尸，比如你十二岁时看见的一枚从路沿飞起自个儿回到人手中、被你怀疑为漫画里描绘的超能力所牵引的硬币。从表显的事象潜入深处，最终发现一张缝得密密叠叠的网。就是这个时候，你将第一次真正理解我所做的、我在做的、我已经完成的事项。你会对时间与物理研究产生更多的兴趣，你会一边进行研究一边完成更多必要的训练，你会被我招募为局中人，而这是已被注定的结果。我从你更小的时候就在设想，这一刻会在什么时候、什么地方以怎样的形式到来，然后结果就如我所经历过的一切：我站在这里，明白了一切的根因，明白了这就是事情将要开始发生转变的时刻。没有任何非比寻常的仪式感，只是发生在一个普通的周日午后。你的双手松开了单杠，你跳下地，用毛巾擦干额角的汗液，然后一路小跑着到了我的身前。

我们已经拥有了更为隐蔽可控、便于使用的转换装置，我们通过三道闸门，沉下地面，步入被我构筑起来的小小王国。我们在这里稍作停顿，我看过了时间，我放倒了桌面上的沙漏，我打开了一台过于老旧的磁带收音机，我给自己泡了一杯咖啡。我将所有已经烂熟于心的注意事项向他重复了一遍，他郑重地向我点头应是。他走向那扇门的时候，他已经存在于玻璃的另一侧了。

而在这段时间里，那边的大男孩已经听过了逆放的歌曲那古怪的音调，眼见着沙漏中的细小颗粒飞向上层，至于那杯咖啡，反正他也尝不到嘴里，是烫热还是温凉也都无关紧要了。他在十分钟以后就会离开那条通道走向更前方，通过另一台装置倒转回我所在的时间流里。对于我来说，十分钟以前的他已经在那里等候着了。对于我来说，这起体验在他迈入那扇门的一刻已经完成了。我没有参与其中，只在扮演旁观者与引导者的角色。实际参与其中的是他，实际完成这次循环的是他。我在那扇通往过去的门关拢的前一刻扭头看向那面玻璃，我看见了一双满是困惑的眼睛。

“就是从这一刻开始的，麦克斯米利安。”我对他说。

倘若将我所说的每一个字都敲打下来，依照逆序重新排列一遍，排在最前头的几个字母便组成了那个已被埋葬的名字。但对于麦克斯而言，它才是头一次出现。尼尔就诞生在这里，此时、此地、此处，在我的凝视下，缓缓退回了门的背后。门关拢了，两边的人影都消失了，单单只留下我一个。转换装置成为了一个密闭的茧，一个逆转因果的核，一条衔尾蛇首尾相接的中点。它扭曲成一个平放的数字八，它导向无限。这就是循环的意义所在，在你能够察觉到之前就已经完成了。

我应当离开这房间，去到他从十分钟以前便开始等候我的地方。两首曲子已经放完了，沙漏的上半侧也空了，但我还是在那里站到了咖啡杯被清空为止。我放下杯子，房间的门从我身后开了。脚步声是正向的，从远处向我靠近。他站在那里，年轻的面孔上浮起几分了悟。我抬起手臂，想要拍拍他的肩膀为他鼓劲儿。我抬起手臂，我给了他一个拥抱。

“嗨。”他小声说。

“嗨。”我说，在能够藏起脸的地方擦了擦眼睛。

他松开我，然后问我：“为什么？”也许他认为我应该高兴，应该大笑着称赞他几句、再把他捞回课桌前头画出几幅线条扭曲的示意图来。我这才记起来，在正行的时间里，他还没有见过我掉眼泪的模样。上一次是为了死亡，这一次是为了生命的轨迹。

“为你。”我说。他眨了眨眼，或许理解了我的意思也或许没有。但他，就像我上一次落泪时同我挥别的那个男人一样，并没有向我刨根究底。


End file.
